


Desiderium

by ghostiewriter101



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV), Winx Club
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Denial of Feelings, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, I'm sorry in advance for this lol, Idiots in Love, Riven is a simp, jealous riven
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostiewriter101/pseuds/ghostiewriter101
Summary: They shouldn’t want each other so badly, shouldn’t be craving each other this way. They were preparing for a war, they were constantly thrown into life-or-death situations. There were a million other things they should be focusing on. And yet, they both desperately seek for what they know they can’t have. The secret meetings and hidden touches, so forbidden and still so saught after. A deal made with the promises of no strings attached but we all know that’s not how things work out.Or, the five times Riven and Musa hooked up around the school and the one time they did it in a bed.
Relationships: Musa/Riven (Fate: The Winx Saga)
Comments: 82
Kudos: 254





	1. The Archives

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is like my second time ever writing smut so I am sorry in advance for what you are about to read. This was meant to be a oneshot but I decided to turn this into a small series to help it flow better. But enjoy!

Things in Alfea had changed.

After the unfortunate demise of Headmistress Dowling and the rise of her predecessor to take her place, the college hadn’t felt like it used to be. The place where fairies and specialists travelled amongst the realms to attend and learn and experience the top education from the best professors had turned into nothing less than a prison. Not only because of the Solarian soldiers that watched every corner of the school like loyal dogs, waiting to report any mishap or trouble to Queen Luna herself, but also for the…interesting changes Rosalind had introduced to the school.

She wanted discipline and order.

Most students would agree that she just wanted to control them with force since she sure as hell couldn’t do it any other way.

But despite the majority thinking so, none of them seemed to fight back. Fear. She was controlling them with fear and they were abiding to her horribly outdated rules. The uniforms were one thing, the increase in punishments (detentions seemed like child’s play to the penalties she was giving out) and any action against her was seen as an action against the crown. Students were held for treason if they didn’t follow her rules. That fear consumed them, the underlying threats towards their families and the people they cared about seemed enough to have them under her reign.

All students except the Winx Girls.

The second they walked through that gate and saw Rosalind, with Queen Luna and Andreas flanked at her sides, they knew there was so much more to the story. They knew they had to avenge Dowling, they had dig deeper into the past the adults had tried so hard to keep from them. But with Dowling gone, Silva facing his trials on attempted murder and Harvey being watched like an eagle, the girls also knew they had to do this alone. They couldn’t act straight away, they had to throw off any suspicion Rosalind may have.

So, they played nice little school girls, following the rules and building their team.

It was evident that their circle of trust had become very small. They had each other, but they needed eyes everywhere. Sky—despite the existential crisis he was facing with the reappearance of his father—was all aboard to help Bloom and the girls. He needed the distraction, he needed to know the truth.

However, Sky being his roommate and being a shit liar (they were working on it) meant that Riven found out their plans pretty quickly. With his previous loyalty to Beatrix, the girls were hesitant to let Riven in on the whole ordeal. They couldn’t trust him, at least not fully. But the truth is that Riven had seen the other side, he had Rosalind swim around his head and he saw what they were capable of and it scared the shit out of him. He wouldn’t admit it but it did. He took a dip in the dark side and it was enough for him to know that he wanted nothing to do with them. He didn’t want to be Rosalind or Beatrix’s lapdog.

It was only when Sky vouched for him, using his honour and his word that he would stand by Riven through anything and trusted him with his life, that girls reluctantly let him in on their shenanigans. Admittedly, the Riven from a few months ago would’ve scoffed at the idea of running around with a group of fairies like they were in some shitty murder mystery book. But the Riven now also knew that it was six of them (including Sky) against a darker power they didn’t fully understand. If anything, they needed his help, he pitied the team they had.

Or at least that is what he told them.

But the group did their research, they played along with Rosalind and let her think she had won. In return, they set themselves up, they learnt what they can—the guard rotations, the timetables for the teachers that were loyal to Rosalind and so on—until sneaking around the school was so easy that they could’ve done it in their sleep.

Except the catacombs.

Upon finding an old map of the school grounds, they had discovered a large system of catacombs running underneath the school, a whole tunnel system that made shortcuts between different areas of the school—something that would be very beneficial for their snooping. They had done a few sweeps of the catacombs, learnt the main routes but there were still a few they had to explore. It was difficult though, trying to keep their visits down into the catacombs as spaced out as they could so Rosalind and her goons would never stumble upon them (that was assuming they didn’t already know about them, but they were pretty old and looked fairly unused).

It was how the group found themselves down in the tunnels again, the second time that month for one last sweep of the systems.

“God, the smell never gets any better.” Stella complained, her nose scrunched as they climbed down the narrow staircase which led to a small foyer, tunnels running around them in all different directions. They currently stood in the centre of the system.

“You say that every fucking time,” Riven scoffed, he could only handle so much of Stella’s totally unnecessary commentary. She tended to be a bit of chatterbox, which wasn’t exactly the best for sneaking around the school after hours. “Bring a bloody air-freshener if bothers you that much.”

“Shut up, the both of you.” Aisha hissed, waiting until the door finally shut behind them. When the soft thump of the door closing echoed through the foyer, they all collectively let out a sigh of relief.

“Right,” Bloom spoke up, turning to face the group as she reached for the map in her pocket. She crouched down, opening it up and placing it on the stone floor. “Stella, a little light please.” Soon enough a small ball of light hovered above them, illuminating the foyer completely unlike the wooden torches mounted along the walls.

“We have three more tunnels to explore and get a proper reading on, make sure it’s safe.” Sky spoke up, arms crossed over his chest as he nodded towards the map. “The tunnel leading to the greenhouse, the one leading to the cemetery and the one into the east wing.”

Terra frowned a little. “Is the east wing really necessary? No one has been near it in months.”

“That’s exactly why _we_ are going.” Bloom spoke up, her finger tracing the tunnel which lead to the east wing. “Dowling hid a bunch of stuff there from Rosalind’s time in Alfea, there could be something in there that could help us, something we need to find before Rosalind has the chance to.”

“Isn’t it a little risky?” Riven spoke up, crouching down beside Bloom as he scanned the map. “The other tunnels will take about five minutes to walk through, plus we have been through most of them in passing. The east wing tunnel looks like it will take at least fifteen minutes. Seven muppets walking down one tunnel is asking for trouble.”

“You’re right,” Bloom nodded before she stood up. “That’s why we are splitting into groups. Three of us take the greenhouse—since there are extra guards there tonight—two of us take the cemetery and the last two take the east wing. The less people the better.” The group fell silent.

“So,” Terra eventually spoke up. “Who’s taking the east wing?”

“We draw sticks.” Sky stated before reaching down to grab a stick from the ground, breaking into five equal parts and two shorter ones. “The two people that draw the short sticks take the east wing.”

“Because that’s fair.” Riven commented.

Sky held out his fist, allowing everyone to grab a stick. They went around the circle, everyone seeming hesitant as they drew a stick. As the last stick was left in Sky’s hand, the group glanced around to find the short sticks in the hands of Musa and Riven.

“Oh, lucky me.” Musa commented, lips pressed together in a tight smile.

“Of course I get the fucking mind fairy.” Riven laughed dryly, though Bloom sent them both a pointed look.

“This is serious guys, no fighting.” She said before turning to the others, splitting the group so that Aisha, Terra and Stella would take the greenhouse whilst Sky and herself would take the cemetery. “Remember, if anything happens, send a text and get the hell out of there as soon as you can.” She told them, her voice laced with concern. One last ‘good luck’ was shared between the group before they split up, heading down the different tunnels they were allocated.

It was silent at first, or at least to anyone else it would be. Riven and Musa didn’t share any words between them as they began their journey to the east wing, however, his thoughts were loud enough for Musa to catch on how he really felt.

Waves of irritation and annoyance overwhelmed her at first, but there was something underlying the stronger emotions. Something he was trying to keep hidden. She didn’t mean to, her curiosity getting the best of her, her eyes flashing purple as she tried to identify the mysterious feeling, her power trying to grasp onto it.

“I thought I told you to stay the fuck out of my head.” Riven sneered, looking over at her with a cocked eyebrow. Her eyes instantly died down to their usual brown, guilt bubbling inside her but she didn’t let him see that. She just rolled her eyes and continued down the tunnel in silence. She assumed he wanted the same, yet she was proven wrong when not even two minutes later he began talking again.

“I know we weren’t really friends or anything before, but I’m pretty sure you were better company than this.” He noted and from her peripheral vision, she could see him staring at her. She kept her eyes in front of her. “You used to be a lot feistier.”

“Sorry to disappoint.” She deadpanned.

“See! You’ve lost your flare.” She knew what he was doing, she had noticed him doing it a lot over the weeks he had spent with the group. Whenever Riven felt awkward or as though he didn’t fit in, he resulted to trying to piss someone off or get under their skin. Like his own pathetic cry for help to remind people he was still there. Unluckily for Musa, she was his only target this time.

“I’ll be sure to work on it.”

“God, who shoved a stick up your arse.” He muttered, and when she didn’t reply, he let out a sigh but didn’t seem to make any more comments. She assumed he caught her hint that she didn’t really want to talk, plus they had a mission they were doing. The last thing they needed was Riven’s attempts of starting a conversation to get them caught by Solarian soldiers.

Just as the map had shown, once they were officially under the east wing, the tunnel began to narrow slightly and the walls were lined with other doors and tunnels that led off to each of the different areas in this side of the school. But that’s not what they were interested in, not right now. Their desired door was right at the end of the tunnel where a small, dark oak door stood. A large padlock clasped on the hook which kept the door firmly shut. At least they knew that no one had entered the archives through this path recently.

“Care to use those specialist skills you always show off?” Musa turned to Riven who gave her a curious look. She nodded her head towards the lock and he just sighed as he pushed past her. In a flash, his hand was gripping the handle of his sword, the purple blade erupting at recognition of its wielder. He raised the sword above his head and in a swift motion, Musa heard the padlock clanking on the stone floor seconds later.

“Knew you had some use.” She commented, moving past to him as she pulled the door open. She frowned a little as she touched the handle, almost as though there was something wrong with it. She stared at it for a few moments, waiting to see if that small surge ran through her body and when it didn’t, she convinced herself she imagined it and walked into the archives.

She heard Riven following her, the door closing behind them as they glanced around the room. Musa had been told countless stories by Bloom on what it looked like, from her visits in the past before Dowling’s death, but this was way more impressive from how she had described it.

The room was circular, the walls covered from ceiling to floor in bookshelves that contained scrolls, trinkets and volumes of information Musa could only guess how far back they dated. There was little light in the room, even with the large chandelier that was hanging from the ceiling. It was dim and with the pungent smell of dust in the air, Musa would be surprised if anyone had visited in the last century.

“And Stella thought the tunnels smelt bad.” Riven muttered, reaching out to sniff one of the bottles that were lying on the shelves. She quickly slapped his hand and pulled it away from his before he had the chance. “Oi, what was that for?”

“Read the label, dumbass.” Musa stated bluntly. “Unless you want to be shitting for the next few weeks, I don’t really suggest sniffing any old, dodgy potions with poinsettia in them.”

“Oh.”

“And here I thought you were some botany nerd.” Musa scoffed, a small smile tugging on her lips as she said so. Riven gave her a harsh glare but it barely phased her. 

“Whatever Terra told you—” But she quickly interrupted him, a smug look on her face.

“Who said Terra told me anything?” She asked, raising an eyebrow while his eyes narrowed at her. After a few moments, he scoffed and turned his attention back to the shelves.

“I’m guessing Harvey Jr must’ve enjoyed spilling all the juicy details about my first year.” Riven muttered bitterly under his breath and it was hard to ignore the wave of irritation and displeasure that washed over her.

“His name is Sam.” Her voice sharp and to the point.

Riven paused, glancing over at her with his eyebrows raised in interest. “Uh oh, now that is not a very nice tone to use when talking about your significant other.” He noted, arms crossed over his chest as he leaned back on one of the shelves. “Trouble in paradise?”

“None of your fucking business.”

“Ooh, and she’s swearing! Well, now I’m just dying to know.” Riven snickered, tilting his head to the side as he watched her pause at one of the shelves, fingers gliding over the spines of the books. “Let me guess…he replaced you with a cactus? Oh no, his little knight in shining armour personality finally bored you to death? Or wait, was it the hair? Kid needs to learn how to use a mirror instead of walking through them.”

“Just, shut up!” She snapped him, and she hated how easily his words got to her. Especially when she saw the smirk on his face.

“Yikes, Sammy is a soft spot, noted.” He said with his hands raised in mock surrender. After a few moments, he spoke up again. “Did the tree hugger finally get sick of you snooping around his head? Or did you finally realise he hasn’t got much going up there?”

“As opposed to you?” She retorted, turning to look at him, her eyes narrowed in a harsh glare. The truth with her and Sam was not as big as he was trying to make it. The reality of the situation was that Musa liked Sam because he was safe, she didn’t need to worry with him. He was respectful of her wishes and her powers, he never pushed her to do anything she didn’t want and he was always by her side when she needed him. He was a good friend.

But that’s all Musa saw in him. Friendship. She was selfish for clinging onto their relationship as long as she did, especially when she _knew_ he felt emotions for her that she could never return. The guilt bubbled inside her for weeks and when she eventually got the courage to spit it out, the image of a heartbroken Sam had been etched into her mind, she could’ve sworn she heard his heart break a little. She said they could still be friends but the look in his eyes told her that friendship was not going to be an option for a while.

She hated the tension she created, the days afterwards where Terra could barely look her in the eye without Musa being overwhelmed with guilt—Terra was too nice to choose between her roommate and her brother. Musa hated that she put her in such a position. The weeks following the breakup were mostly spent trying to redeem her friendship that she barely had time to deal with Sam. She told herself he would be next but then she was wrapped up on the missions they were doing. Late nights and extra time spent snooping whenever they could, she never had a free moment to catch a break and talk with Sam. She didn’t see herself having that conversation with him for a while.

“Don’t compare me to him.” Riven muttered, his jaw clenched as he watched her closely. Seeming to like the annoyance he felt, Musa took a step closer to him.

“Why? Can’t handle that he’s a much better person that you are, Riven? Can’t handle that he is everything you aren’t?” She challenged and she could’ve sworn his eyes darkened a little. He pushed himself off the bookshelf.

“If he is so high and mighty, why did you break up with him?” Riven retorted, and suddenly he was the one with the smug look on his face.

“I don’t have to explain my reasons to you.” She responded firmly. Riven tilted his head slightly, tongue pressing against the side of his cheek as he glanced down at her.

“Then stop comparing me to the prick.” He sneered.

“Why does it bother you so much, huh?” She pushed and when he looked away from her gaze, she took a step closer to him, finger poking his chest. “You’re so quick to mock him and for what? What did he ever do to you?”

“Do I need a reason to hate the guy? Last time I checked that was my business.” He gritted out, pushing her hand away from him. They stared at each other, eyes narrowed slightly and he was honestly surprised he hadn’t seen them flash purple once. Then again, he doubted she would need to use her powers to read his emotions right. It was pretty clear that he was pissed off.

“Surprise, surprise, you continue to play the jerk card.” Musa scoffed. “Heads up, Riven, but the lone wolf act never helped anyone.”

“Says the empath who secludes herself from society whenever she gets the chance.” He laughed dryly.

“At least I have a reason!” She pointed out.

“And I don’t?” He scoffed.

“No, I don’t think you do!”

“There is a lot you don’t know about me, Musa, so I suggest you keep your assumptions to yourself.” He sneered and somewhere amongst their argument, they had ended up inches away from each other. Chests heaving and eyes glaring at one another, neither of them moved for a few moments.

The next thing he knew, Musa’s hands were wrapping around the stupid tie Rosalind had enforced as part of the uniform and pulling him towards her, pressing her lips against his. He wanted to say the action shocked him, that he wasn’t expecting it but the truth was that the second she was close enough, he couldn’t stop staring at her lips. He just needed her to make the first move.

One hand tangled themselves in the locks of her hair whilst the other wrapped around her waist, tugging her closer as his lips moved feverishly against hers. It was overwhelming, it was overwhelming and intoxicating and Riven found himself just desperate for more. He could feel her hands fisting the material of his shirt, gripping the silky material before she wrapped her arms around his neck, her movements just as desperate and needy as his when she felt her nails scratching his shoulders, digging into his shirt as she pulled him closer. Riven groaned at the feeling.

Musa gasped a little at the sensation, the sound seeming to ground her for a moment and knock some sense into her. She pulled back, and Riven had to physically stop himself from leaning forwards and chasing her lips. Their faces were inches apart once again, their bodies still wrapped together, their chests heaving as they stared at each other. Riven’s eyes glanced down at her lips, noticing how they were slightly swollen and wet from their kiss moments ago.

Instinctively, his hand reached up to cup her cheek, sliding down until he gently gripped her chin between her fingers. His thumb moved to softly swipe against her parted lips, tugging her lower lip slightly whilst his eyes watched it closely as it bounced back. His gaze met hers once again and he couldn’t help but notice how wide and glossy her eyes looked as she watched him closely.

“Musa…” He breathed but she quickly shushed him before she yanked him back down. Their kiss before was desperate, both of them tasting each other for the first time. But after that first taste, they were insatiable. They wanted more, they needed more. All thoughts and common sense flew out the window, the mission the last thing on their minds as he swiped his tongue along her lip and groaned when she let him in.

His body felt warm and on edge, like it was itching to get closer to her. In all honesty, his mind was all over the place, all thoughts focused on her and only her. He pulled away for a second, a needy whine leaving Musa’s lips but he didn’t give her much of a chance to complain before his hands hiked under her thighs as he lifted her up, her legs squeezing around him to bring him closer to her once again. His feet moving forwards until her back hit the bookshelf behind her and suddenly his lips were on hers once again.

“Fuck, Riven.” Her words were breathless and almost inaudible to hear between her pants but he heard it, he was close enough to hear it and a part of him was just glad that she was going just as crazy as he was. The small break from her lips was too much for him, his hands squeezing her thighs as his lips began to travel along her neck. Small whines of approval escaped Musa as he kissed down her neck, teeth lightly scratching against her skin in such a way that just made her want him closer.

“You’re infuriating.” She groaned out, nails digging into his shoulders but the material of his shirt preventing the satisfaction Musa sought to feel her skin on his. Quickly her hands moved to gently push him away from her neck, her fingers moving swiftly to tug the tie off and start undoing the buttons of his shirt.

“The feeling is mutual.” He muttered, half of his uniform now abandoned somewhere behind before his hands were back on her. He untucked her shirt from the skirt she was wearing, his hands squeezing her side before they began to travel further up her torso. She ran her hands through his hair, tugging on his roots as she redirected his lips to her own, enjoying the vibrations of his groans against her.

Musa had spent the last few weeks dealing with situations that put not only hers but everyone around hers’ stress levels beyond bearable. Between sneaking around and dealing with her friendship with Terra, Musa had been bottling everything up and trying to control it. A stupid move, a dangerous move for an empath. All these feelings sizzling inside her, just waiting for a moment to explode. But being here, kissing Riven and feeling his hands on her skin and hearing his groans, it was what she needed. She needed a release. She needed to let go of all her frustration and here Riven was, so willing and so desperate to distract himself too.

She felt his lip swipe against her lip and quickly allowed him to deepen the kiss, moans of appreciation muffled by his lips as she felt his fingers lightly trace her sides before one hand moved further up only to find her bra restricting further skin-to-skin contact.

“Stupid bloody things.” He muttered, curving his hand around her before his fingers skilfully undid the clasp of her bra. Seconds later he was pushing it out the way and Musa was throwing her head back in pleasure as his hands squeezed her breasts, fingers skimming against her nipple and leaving her whining for more.

With any last coherent thoughts she was able to have, Musa didn’t waste any more time before she was tugging off her uniform, allowing it to join his on the floor as his hands eagerly explored her newly exposed skin. His lips travelling down to follow the path of his hands, kissing and licking every inch of her skin that he could, desperate to taste her and drown out any other thoughts with the sound of her moans, with the sound of her begging him for more.

“Fuck, please,” She breathed out, nails digging into his shoulders but he didn’t seem to mind. He seemed to enjoy this, teasing her and giving her a small taste of what she wanted before ripping it away from her. She could feel his smirk against her skin and she couldn’t even bring herself to chastise him. She needed this, she needed him now. She felt that tug, from somewhere deep within her. The hot, burning need to have him as close as she can, to feel his hands and lips all over her body. She knew he felt the same, she could feel him every time his hips buckled up to meet her own. He was just as desperate as she was but hearing her beg seemed to satisfy him much more. “Please, Riven, please.”

He looked up at her, his lips swollen and red and smirking up at her flushed appearance. “Tell me what you want,” He mused, his words whispered against her skin as he pressed teasing kisses in between them. “Say it.”

“You.” She couldn’t even bring herself to care how desperate the words may have seemed, to how needy she must’ve sounded to him. Her legs squeezed his waist as an attempt to pull him closer and she didn’t miss the way his eyes darkened. “I want you.”

“How do you want me, Musa?” His fingers trailed down her thighs, small circles and shapes traced on her skin, his touch so feather-light that it made a shiver run down her spine. She watched him closely, chest heaving up and down as his fingers moved closer to where she wanted him the most.

She whined slightly and her nails dug harder into his skin but he didn’t seem bothered, in fact she was beginning to think he quite enjoyed the small jolts of pain. “Words, Musa.” He told her and just as she opened her mouth to speak, his thumb pressed down on her clothed clit and her response was a loud moan.

She could hear him saying something, probably some snarky little comment that would usually have Musa slapping him across the head but she couldn’t even bring herself to care in that moment. With not only her own lust and desire, but Riven’s too, engulfing her senses and the feeling of him pressing small, slow circles over her panties, she couldn’t even bring a coherent thought to mind. The words died down in her mouth as her moans and pleas for him to continue echoed through the archives.

“Fuck, don’t…don’t stop.” She felt the shelves digging into her back, the books and knickknacks pressed into her skin weren’t exactly comfortable but she didn’t care and neither did he. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

Her words like a small chant as she felt herself reaching that high, her fingers brushing against it, so close that she could almost grab it. But just as quick as she felt herself ready to let go, Riven removed his thumb completely. She whined out in disapproval, eyes snapping down to glare at him but she barely had a chance to argue when she felt his lips on her own once again. The sounds of her argument died against his lips, words forgotten and not as pressing as they were moments ago.

“Fuck,” He groaned out, his fingers pushing the material of her underwear to the side only to find his fingers soaked. So many comments swam around his head, smug words and snide remarks to tease her further but it wasn’t until he felt her arousal that he realised he couldn’t wait any longer, couldn’t torture himself any longer. “Oh, fuck.”

Their kisses were messy and quick and driven purely by lust. Their hands desperately pulling away the last of the intrusions, her skirt now hiked up higher than it usually would be and his trousers and boxers now resting at his ankles as he stroked himself, a small hiss escaping his lips as his thumb swiped over the head of his cock.

All their desperate touches and quick, needy movements died down the second he pushed into her, head resting against her chest as he groaned at the feeling of her walls squeezing around him. “Fuck me.” He muttered, eyes clenched shut as he moved slowly. A part of him wanted to watch her facial expressions and focus on the noises she was making but he found himself taking deep breaths, doing everything he could to not just come as soon as he entered her.

“I already am.” She breathed out and Riven couldn’t help but huff out a small laugh, finally looking up at her. Her face was contorted into an expression he really couldn’t read, eyebrows furrowed together and lips parted. He watched her closely, the blushing cheeks and the messy hair and the crumpled skirt pushed to rest against her torso. It was a sight he could get used to. “Riven?” She finally whispered out.

“Yeah?”

“Please fucking move.”

Moans echoed through the archives, his hips snapping up to meet hers, hands wandering between her thighs and lips exploring as he nipped and sucked her skin until her chest were littered with small marks she was glad she wouldn’t have to worry the other girls seeing. One hand was entangled in his hair, tugging in approval of his actions whilst her other hand gripped the shelves behind her for some support. Musa’s words sounded like a mantra and Riven found himself loving every sound, his own whispered murmurs and groans muffled as his face nuzzled between the crook of her neck.

There was a pleasant burn in his thighs and arms from the position they were in, his movements pushing Musa further into the shelf with every thrust in a way he was sure wasn’t comfortable but neither of them cared. So lost in each other and their own pleasure, neither of them could bring themselves to care about much as they chased those highs. Chasing and reaching out for that relief they sought for.

And the moment it came crashing down was shattering. Musa screaming in relief as she felt the pleasure and relief wash over her, eyes rolling to the back of her head as she slumped against the shelves, chest heaving. Riven following only a couple of thrusts later, groaning into her neck as a mixture of curses and words left his lips and his hips eventually stopped. Neither one of them moved at first, both flushed and trying to catch their breath, process their thoughts in their fuzzy mindset.

It was the sound of a phone ringing that broke the moment.

The minutes afterwards were awkward and tense. Neither of them sharing any words as Riven pulled himself out of her, gently letting her feet touch the ground once again before they both began to redress. They were reckless. Stupid, reckless, hormonal teenagers who should’ve been focusing on their mission like the others had.

Musa did her best to block out his emotions as she tried to make herself look presentable once more before she saw her friends again. She didn’t want to know how he was feeling, not when she wasn’t sure how to feel herself. She expected to feel guilty, or possibly regret what she did. And maybe on some levels she did feel so, but beyond all Musa felt…content. Like she finally let out the weeks’ worth of emotions she was bottling up.

She sent a message back to her friends, explaining that they were on their way back and only as her hand hovered over the handle, did Musa finally speak up.

“This was a mistake.”

She didn’t wait to hear his response or to see whether he agreed or not. She didn’t stay to have a conversation about it. She said what she had to say and walked back into the tunnels, leaving a very conflicted Riven in the archives who couldn’t help but watch her walk away, eyes focused on her thighs as he thought about how his hands were on them only minutes before.


	2. The Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part two! It's a little shorter than the other sections but oh well😂Enjoy!!

Two weeks had passed since the night in the archives.

Musa hadn’t been avoiding Riven, not on purpose really. It seems like after that night, everything blew up in their face. Turns out that their little rendezvous wasn’t the only big thing to happen. They had assumed they were the only ones that knew about the catacombs, but they weren’t. On their way to the cemetery, Bloom and Sky had noticed a hooded figure and began chasing it through the tunnels. They eventually lost the intruder, and thankfully had the map to help them navigate back to the others. But ever since their run-in with the hooded figure, Bloom had been adamant on doing patrols around the school grounds, around each entrance to the tunnels in case the person decided to return and snoop around beneath the school again.

The patrols had taken up most of their free time, as you could guess. And any time the group found themselves close to catching this hooded figure, they slipped between their fingers and managed to escape. It was infuriating, it was dangerous. It could be Rosalind. Possibly one of her lackeys or a Solarian soldier spying on them. But until they found out, they knew nothing they did down in the tunnels was safe.

The patrols were sat up randomly and on a rotation so it was fair. Musa hadn’t minded it too much. She even volunteered herself for more night shifts, when it was quiet and she was more likely to pick up on the aura or emotions of the hooded figure. The others were inclined to agree. Most of the time, her patrolling partner was Aisha or Stella, they tended to be the best at containing their thoughts and not overwhelming her. And just like Musa, they seemed to favour the silence during those long hours.

When they got no results, Sky had suggested they increase the distance they were covering. Send out more than one pair a night, take different areas of the school grounds. It was risky, stupidly risky. They would more likely be caught by Rosalind or Andreas, but Bloom was desperate enough to agree to it.

Musa had been given the North-East district of the school. It tended to be a lot colder and harsher, denser woods but an unforgiving chill racked through the abandoned district. This area of the woods was only used for specialist training purposes, and usually used in the summer term. It was currently early spring.

But that wasn’t her issue. That wasn’t what bothered her.

It was agreed that whoever took the North-East district had at least one of the specialists with them, since they knew the area.

And her specialist buddy just so happened to be none other than Riven.

Musa didn’t want to say she was scared, because she wasn’t. She wasn’t necessarily ashamed of what they had done either. They both needed a release and that was all it was. But the truth of the matter was that she didn’t want to talk about what happened that night in archives. She had been avoiding talking to Riven about it because she couldn’t stop thinking about that night. She couldn’t stop thinking about his hands on her skin, his lips against hers and how good it felt to just finally let go and forget the stressful situations they had been throwing themselves in the past few weeks.

“You’re an idiot.” Two weeks and those were the first words he said to her.

“Geez, please don’t hide how you truly feel.” She muttered bitterly. Her eyes glanced over him and she couldn’t help but feel envious of how warm and toasty he looked. Musa had been warned about the cold, she even laughed a little when she thought about the harsh winters they sometimes faced in her home realm when she was younger. But _this_ wasn’t what she was expecting and her own stubbornness now left her bracing the cold wind in clothes that definitely didn’t keep her warm enough.

“It’s not like you can snoop into my head and see how I’m feeling anyways,” He commented dryly before giving her a knowing look. “Oh no wait, you can. Silly me.” Though his words sounded a little cold, like a warning or possibly even a reminder that he didn’t like her prying around his mind. She didn’t even have the energy to remind him that she couldn’t control it, or that her powers didn’t really work in that way.

“Whatever.” She gritted between her clenched teeth—her lame attempt to stop them from chattering—as her eyes focused on her surroundings, like she was waiting for someone to pop out of nowhere and put this night to an end. She heard Riven’s footsteps approaching where she was standing, waited for another snarky comment to be sent her way but it never came. Riven also happened to be another one that enjoyed the silence as much as she did.

Or so she thought.

“You know, at least that bloody archive room had some central heating.” He scoffed slightly, his eyes trained on her figure. She could almost feel him burning holes into her back. “You’d have to be out of your bloody mind if you hid out here.”

“Why?” She hated how small her voice sounded in the cold, not as bold and certain as usual.

“Because you’d freeze your fucking tits off.” He stated bluntly. “No one comes out here for a reason.”

“Wouldn’t that be the perfect reason to hide here then?” She retorted, glancing at him over her shoulder only to find him staring at her with an expectant look. She hated that she couldn’t actually read his thoughts. “I mean, if I didn’t want to be found then I’d probably hide somewhere people wouldn’t go near.”

He cocked an eyebrow. “Do you have a reason to hide, Musa?” She wanted to blame the shiver on the cold but they both knew what it really was. Seeming to take it as some non-verbal sign, Riven closed the distance between them until he was right behind her, leaning in close so his warmth breath fanned across her skin. “Is there something you are hiding from? _Someone_?”

She let out a breath, her eyes focused on the small cloud that escaped her lips. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She kept her voice as even as she could. “I was just making a point—a valid one, at that. Why else would we be out here?”

“Mhm,” He hummed, and she could almost imagine the small smirk that must’ve been tugging on his lips. “I can think of some other reasons you’d want to get me alone. If last time is anything to go by—”

“That was a one-time thing.” She snapped as she turned to finally face him.

“—you could barely keep your hands off me.” He added with a smug look on his face.

Her cheeks flushed a little and judging by the glint in his eyes, she knew he noticed it. “Just…shut up.” She murmured.

“Tell me, Musa,” He took a small step closer to her. “Have you thought about that night? Thought about how you were begging me to just—” She shoved him back.

“You take first shift.” She sneered before stomping towards the small tent. It had been charmed to keep out most of the cold, or at least that is what Bloom assured her. Musa didn’t expect much from the spell, especially one done by Bloom. She loved her friend dearly but charms hadn’t been her forte. And when she stepped into the tent and didn’t find it to be toasty warm, she scolded herself for not asking Stella to do the spell.

Despite it being marginally better than standing out in the cold, Musa didn’t feel much warmer as she laid in the tent, huddled in her sleeping bag with her teeth chattering. Her fingers felt numb, her whole body shaking as she cursed herself for not being able to remember one heat-charming spell. She couldn’t even tell you how long had passed as she laid there, listening the wind howling outside. Not until she heard the zip open, a strong breeze of ice-cold air entering the tent and a small ‘shit’ leaving Riven’s lips as he closed the tent behind him.

She briefly turned to look him, her lips parting as if she wanted to ask him why he wasn’t out there but she could barely speak.

“Fucking hell,” He muttered, reaching out to place a hand on her forehead and frowning when he noticed the lack of colour in her cheeks. “Musa…” He trailed off, a small hiss escaping his lips when her cold fingers wrapped around his wrist to push his hand away. “Bloody hell, you are fucking freezing.”

She could feel the concern washing over him, mixed with something else but she could barely focus on it. “Is…is it my…my shift?” She whispered, words stuttered between her chattering teeth.

“Like fuck you’re going out there.” He laughed dryly. “Can’t you just…” He waved his hands around in an attempt to articulate his thoughts. Maybe if she wasn’t on the brink of hypothermia, she would’ve laughed.

She simply shook her head, a subtle action but he noticed it.

“Fuck me,” He muttered under his breath, scratching the nape of his neck as he looked around the small tent in hopes of finding something to help warm her up. But there was nothing. “Right, okay. Guess we’re doing this.” He said to himself as he unzipped her sleeping bag.

She looked at him, eyebrows furrowed confusion but she wasn’t left clueless for long as she watched him slip his weapons sling off and place it by the door of the tent, by her feet. He shrugged off his boots before looking down at her, eyebrows raised. She nodded.

Soon enough Riven was slipping into the sleeping bag with her, her back pressed against his chest and his body heat engulfing her completely. She was tempted to ask him if the specialist gear was charmed, or ask him if he was just a naturally warm person. Knowing the kind of immature brain he has, she decided against the latter question. It was a tight squeeze, the two of them in that one sleeping bag but she couldn’t bring herself to care. He was warm and she was starting to feel her fingers and that was all she could care about.

“Better?” He muttered, one hand resting beneath his head whilst the other rested on her waist, his thumb rubbing subconscious circles against her hip.

“Yeah,” She whispered. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” He replied and suddenly the silence returned.

She closed her eyes, taking deep breaths as she tried to concentrate on anything, anything but him. She tried focusing on the wind outside battering against the side of the tent, tried focusing on the fact she could wiggle her toes now, or trying to focus on the fact she should be on watch for the hooded figure. But with Riven’s hand on her waist and the memories from two weeks ago flashing in her mind, it seemed any logical thoughts disappeared from her mind.

The truth was that she missed the feeling of his hands on her. That deep down she craved more. That he was the only effective distraction she had from this mess.

The truth was that Musa didn’t want it to be a one-time thing, despite what she said to him earlier.

The night in the archives was a mistake but it was a mistake she wanted to make again.

“Riven.” She breathed out and she felt his hand momentarily freeze before he continued once again.

“Yeah?” His breath ticked her neck and when she turned her head around to look at him, her eyes were instantly drawn to his lips. His eyes followed her own, and there was a moment where neither of them moved. Just stared at each other’s lips.

But just as quick as that moment came, it ended when Riven swiftly moved down and attached his lips to hers. She wasn’t even embarrassed at the needy noise that came from the back of her throat when he finally kissed her, his lips moving against hers like he was also desperate to taste her again.

“Fuck,” He groaned against her lips, she was still cold and as much as she willed her lips to move as passionately as his, she was only really starting to feel like she wasn’t at risk of frost-bite. But Riven didn’t care, he wanted more and as soon as she pulled back from the kiss, he was pressing a trail of kisses along her cheek and jaw before nuzzling his head into her neck. Because no matter how indifferent and unbothered he seemed, no matter how many jokes and teasing remarks he made, he couldn’t deny that he had been craving to be in this position once again.

Musa found herself rolling her head to the side, making it easier for Riven to kiss and lick and mark the skin on her neck, a small moan escaping her lips when his teeth lightly scraped over a small spot between her neck and collarbone. She could feel the smirk against her neck before his lips latched onto the spot, enjoying the shameless moan she let out in response.

The hand on her waist squeezed her side, instinctively pulling her closer to him. His fingers teased the hem of her jumper, almost as though he was waiting for her to push him away and when she didn’t, his fingers slipped beneath material.

“Riven,” She whined, his heavy breathing and teasing kisses against her neck weren’t enough. “Fuck, Riven.” She pressed herself further against him, her body desperate for something more that his fingers tracing the skin beneath her breasts. Soon enough she felt his knee nudging between her legs, her thighs instantly clenching together. Riven chuckled against her neck.

“Tell me, Musa, tell me you thought about this just as much as I did.” He whispered against her skin, wanting—no, needing—that assurance that he wasn’t going crazy. That she had been plagued with the memory of their bodies wrapped against each other, their moans and grunts filling the room as he took her against the bookshelves. He needed to know that he wasn’t the only one so deeply affected by it.

“I did,” She whimpered out, her words breathless and stuttered as she tried to ignore his fingers lightly circling her nipples over the fabric of her bra before they began to travel further down. “Fuck, I did.”

 _That_ was what he needed to hear. That was better than any moan she let out. That confirmation that he was driving her as crazy as she was driving him.

He thanked whatever superior being was up above that she was wearing leggings, saving him any hassle of having to deal with buttons and jeans when he easily slipped his hand under the hem until his fingers skimmed over her clothed cunt, feeling how wet she was through the material, how sensitive she was as she clenched his hand between her thighs.

“Shit, please…please just do something.” She moaned out, her hand reaching to grip just above his wrist, fingers wrapped around his forearm as she tried to process her thoughts. She didn’t know how he was able to do it, just have her practically putty in his hands, like he just knew the exact places that had her body flushing in approval.

It was a complete contrast to how she felt before. Her skin now feeling hot, like something was burning her inside out and she wanted it to. As his fingers dipped beneath her panties, his fingers swiping through her folds, his own grunts of approval at how wet she was were hot against her neck, the slow teasing glides of his fingers until his fingers paused over her clit, circling the nub. She gasped, instinctively wanting to shut her legs as a waves of pleasure washed over her but the knee between them prevented her from doing so.

But just as she felt herself reaching that cliff edge, ready to fall over, he slowed down and she let out a frustrated whine. But this was different, their position was different and Riven felt a tug, somewhere deep within him to watch her in a way he hadn’t been able to do before when he was so wrapped up in his own pleasure.

He lifted his head from her neck and propped himself up on his other, not occupied arm, his tongue swiping along his lower lip as he looked down at her. She was truly a sight, hair still in those damn pigtails, sprawled on the ground around her as she let out enticing and needy noises that shot straight through him and made his joggers feel uncomfortably tight. Some colour had returned to her skin, unlike the first time he saw her when he entered the tent, her cheeks and ears now flushed pink and he couldn’t help but lean down and place a few light kisses against her burning skin.

His eyes never left her face, desperate to catch every single detail he missed the first time round. Watching as her lips parted in a silent scream as he slipped one finger into her, slowly pumping it in and out of her before he added another. His movements were slightly confined due to the leggings she was still wearing, but Musa didn’t seem to care. Eager moans filling the small tent as his thumb worked small circles against her clit, his fingers curling inside her and hitting a spot that had her tumbling over before she could even comprehend it.

A chant of his name left her lips as she felt that wave of relief and pleasure wash over her, mixed beautifully with the lust and awe that he had been radiating as he watched her come undone. Her fingers gripped his wrist, the other clenched in the material of the sleeping back as her toes curled, his thumb still rubbing slow circles as he let her come down from her high.

Her chest was heaving up and down as she tried to catch her breath, her eyes fluttering open despite her not even remembering when she had closed them. She turned her head to the side, only to see a smug looking Riven already staring down at her. She opened her mouth, possibly try to knock him down a few pegs despite the mind-blowing and very much needed orgasm he had given her. But before she could even utter a word, he had slipped his fingers out of her, her eyes momentarily focusing on them and how soaked they were despite the lack of light in the tent. She then watched him slip them into his mouth, sucking her juices off them without even a second thought. An act that looked so casual yet had her gulping a little, her eyes never once leaving his lips. Watching him suck his fingers, knowing what that tongue can do against hers, she could only imagine what it could do in other places.

“Holy shit.” Her words leaving as soft exhale as he removed his fingers with a small ‘pop’ sound before leaning down and kissing her, and she could feel her cheeks flush at the moan that was left muffled against his lips as his tongue swiped against hers.

She could feel him against her thigh, his bulge grinding against her, seeking some relief from its confinements. It was only fair she returned the favour, she thought to herself. Maybe a greedier part of her wanted the chance to have him begging for her the way that made him so smug when he did so to her. Maybe she wanted to be the one watching him come undone.

Her hand moved down, palming his bulge and squeezing him over the joggers he wore and even that small amount of contact had him groaning into her mouth. He pulled away, taking deep breaths as he tried to ignore the way she stroked his cock through the material. It pained him to do so, to reach down and grip her wrist to stop her. He didn’t need to look at her to know how confused she must’ve been, and when he looked up at her, that was all he could see in those glossy eyes of hers.

“Next time.” He promised, almost as though he wasn’t melting under her touch ready to do whatever she asked. He surprised himself that he had enough self-control to pull away. “It isn’t as sexy when it feels like Jack Frost is wanking you off.” He added and couldn’t help but smile a little when he heard the genuine laugh that left her lips.

“Next time.” She repeated with a small smirk on her lips. This was much different to their last encounter. They weren’t hiding their obvious desire for one another, the need to have more moments like this. It was just lust, purely driven lust that they had no problem in giving into.

Lust that started with a mistake that they’d be sure to repeat many times now.

However, despite the odd, lust-driven bond that had just been created between the young fairy and specialist, both were si lost in their own world that they were unaware of the chaos ensuing on the other side of the campus. Where Sky and Bloom and Aisha had circled and cornered the hooded figure, trapped them exactly how they had been trying to do the last two weeks.

They weren’t there when the redhead ripped off the hood to see the person who had been sneaking under the school.

They wouldn’t find out until the morning where they would find the other five members sitting in the Winx suite, looking more serious than they had ever been.

And their friend with benefits or whatever deal they had made would soon be pushed to the back of their mind when they heard the words leave Sky’s mouth.

“Dowling is alive.”


	3. Dowling's Office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh this is the one that started this whole series since me, Hannah and Jordan were just losing it over the concept of Rivusa doing it in Dowling's Office during a dance so...yeah, enjoy!

Since the revelation of their old headmistress’s very much alive status, things had been looking up for the Winx.

There was a sense of relief that the hooded figure ended up being an ally, someone on their side rather than another enemy they had to worry about sneaking around. It was empowering that something had finally gone their way.

The following weeks were spent sleuthing around the school, spying, and watching Rosalind’s actions from afar. There was a war coming, everybody knew that. More soldiers had been arriving from Solaria, there was even intel about Queen Luna contacting the royals from the other realms. There was a tense atmosphere that surrounded the school like everyone was waiting for the string to snap and all hell to break loose. For the Winx, it felt like they were against the clock.

Even with Dowling on their side, there were still so many questions left unanswered, holes in the story that they needed to know if they wanted any chance of stopping whatever evil Rosalind was forming. They needed to get into Rosalind’s head, into her base, and see it all for themselves.

And the perfect opportunity rolled around in the form of the Annual Alfea Ball.

A traditional event that occurs every year to celebrate the founders’ of the promising and perspiring school for young fairies and specialists. People from around the realms would be attending, the school had been flooded with decorations and preparations for the ball. It felt like the last peaceful event they would be having before Rosalind unleashes whatever she has been planning.

It was their last chance to strike against Rosalind.

The plan was fairly simple. Due to the increased number of guests arriving and the return of Rosalind, she would be busy for most of the night playing hostess and possibly persuading new allies to join her cause. Most soldiers will be in or around the main hall. However, a lot of eyes will also be on Bloom—the changeling from Earth—and Sky, albeit with the return of his dead father and with him, Riven would be catering to the blonde after he had been pointed his bodyguard for the night (something Sky insisted on so he would at least have someone by his side). Terra was practically grounded from any missions that night with her father nearby and most likely keeping a close eye on her. Stella would be stuck by mummy dearest the whole night and Aisha, despite all she has done the past few months, didn’t work too well breaking the rules under such pressure.

It left the fate of the night in Musa’s hands, who just so happened to have the easiest excuse to get out of the ball and away from watchful eyes with little suspicion.

Could anyone really expect an empath to stand in a hall full of hormonal teens and judgemental adults and not go insane?

She had the perfect opportunity to slip out when the time came.

As for the rest of the Winx, they had to play their part as the picture-perfect students. Smile, wave, and give Rosalind no reason to suspect they were up to something. And keep her far away from her office as long as Musa is gone.

Weeks went into planning this scheme, meetings back and forth between the girls and Dowling as they found the best ways to get in and out, organise backup plans, and point the places where Rosalind is most likely to hide anything about her master plan.

When the night came, it was safe to say Musa was…a little nervous. After the fateful night with Riven in the tent, the two had been sneaking around during the darkest hours of the night and sometimes even in broad daylight to use each other as an escape from everything. Secret touches and the risk of being caught seemed to thrill Musa, the adrenaline that pumped through her veins when Riven’s lips would latch onto hers in a storage closest was much different from how she felt now.

Riven was exciting and enticing and unpredictable in the best ways possible. This mission just felt she was walking into a hall full of enemies with a target on her back. In a literal sense, that was basically what she was doing.

“We’ll be here, you know that, right?” Bloom told her as they all gathered in the suite living room, waiting a few minutes before they headed down to the hall. “Not physically, but in every other sense.”

“I know.” Musa said with a smile. But the truth was that she could feel every ounce of worry, concern, regret, and disbelief that they were all feeling. Suddenly this thorough plan didn’t feel as reliable as before.

She took deep breaths the closer they got to the main hall, already feeling the overwhelming sensation of a multitude of emotions wash over her. It was intense, one of the biggest crowds she had ever had to deal with. She knew the girls were thinking the same, the comforting squeeze of her hands that Bloom and Terra had given her confirmed so. Her brain so desperately wanted to think about all the things that could go wrong tonight, all the ways that she would end up in a prison cell and charged for treason before the clock struck midnight.

But at least the huge crowd of strangers and foreign feelings seemed like a solid enough distraction from those pessimistic thoughts. Something Musa never thought she would be grateful for.

Before they entered the room, they could hear the harmonic sounds of the string quartet from inside echo into the bare halls. People talking and laughing and mingling with each other. When they entered, it felt like a fever dream.

High ceilings with grand chandeliers hanging from it, massive columns circling the dance floor with veins beautifully wrapped around them and decorated with exotic flowers that Musa couldn’t even begin to name. Lights garlands flourished around the room to add such a subtle but elegant look to the hall. Tables and chairs pushed to the edges of the room, leaving a large open space in the middle for couples to dance and spin and do as they please in front of the small, makeshift stage where the quartet was currently playing. Everyone was dressed in breath-taking dresses and suits and cultural attires from their own realms. The bright blues and elegant greens from Andros, the beaming golds and glowing whites from Eraklyon, the deep reds, and the delicate yellows from Melody. Each culture so bright and beautiful that Musa lost her breath for a second while she let it all sink in.

The tendrils in her mind were swirling around the room, so many emotions and feelings that it was difficult to process with her own disbelief of what she was seeing. Until they latched onto one person, one very strong emotion. Almost instantly Musa was hit with a powerful swell of lust and awe, she could feel it rippling within her with such vigour she could’ve sworn she was alone in the room with this one person.

Her eyes glanced over the crowd, desperately seeking the person she knew very well she was mentally latched onto. Within seconds, her brown eyes found the green ones she had been seeking and her smile widened. She had noticed over the last few weeks that the tendrils of her mind tended to seek Riven out, determined to cling onto him even in a room full of people. She never meant to—and she would never tell him because she knew how much it bothered him for her to venture into his mind—but it was instinctive, like the chaos in his head was oddly therapeutic and soothing compared to the intense havoc she would face with everyone else. Maybe it was one of the reasons she felt herself welcoming his company more often than usual, even when they weren’t snogging each other half to death. Riven was her relief from her frustration in both her business of being an empath and her sexual desires.

Riven could barely tear his eyes away from her as they descended the stairs to where Sky and himself were waiting at the bottom. He was pretty sure Sky had even asked him something but Riven didn’t care about it too much, not when Musa was approaching him, looking like _that_. He didn’t know what to focus on: the silk red material that clung onto her body perfectly, the small slit running up her thigh that stopped just before it revealed too much (but he knew what laid beyond), how smooth and long and perfect her legs looked with the heels she wore, the way her hair was pinned up in such intricate braids that he was desperate to pull out and tangle his fingers between or how all he could think was about how much he wanted to kiss her until that deep red colour which stained her lips was smudged and ruined. So many thoughts running through his head that he could barely hold it together when she stopped just beside him, her intoxicating smell of vanilla and coconut overwhelming his senses.

“Well, don’t you two look spiffy.” Bloom noted, a bright smile on her lips as she casually hooked her arm with Sky and Riven felt a small pang of envy—envy that he couldn’t do the same to Musa, that he knew people were staring at her in the same way he was staring at her and he couldn’t rub it in their faces.

“Right back at you.” Sky grinned, seeming much more relaxed and at ease with the redhead by his side. Riven didn’t need to be an empath to know how stressed and on-edge his friend had been all day. At least now Bloom could deal with him.

“Everyone remembers what they are doing, right?” Stella asked, her eyes glancing over the group as they all stared at her with slightly alarming looks. They never knew who could be listening, who might be watching them. “What? I don’t know about you but the only way I’m getting through this night with my mother is if I’m plastered so…” She trailed off, already disappearing within the throng of people in search of any alcohol she could snatch up. Soon, the rest followed suit, passing the time until the right moment came for Musa to slip away. Playing their part as the eager teens attending their first ball (or, first for most of them).

“I would like to invite the students of Alfea to take part in the traditional fairy and specialists dance to formally begin the evening.”

It didn’t take anyone by surprise, after all, the teachers had been training the students for the past three weeks for this dance. It was a huge tradition, one that linked all the way back to the founding of the school. It was deemed disrespectful to not take part. It was the start of the many customs that would happen tonight. It was also where their plan would start.

The space in the middle of the hall was soon filled with students, two rings of pupils created with the men in the inner ring and the women in the outer one. Already having their partners picked before the night, the students easily fell into place, looking so organised and synchronised whilst the rest of the guests stood along the edges of the dance floor to watch. Musa took the hand of her partner, a third-year specialist who had been fairly polite to her during their practices, she believed his name was Roy.

As the music began, the couples began to move. Three steps forward. Three steps back. Turn around. Three steps forward. Three steps back. Face each other. Hand in hand, step away from your partner and step together again. It must’ve been impressive to watch, to see everyone moving with such poise and synchronisation. All eyes were on them, Musa knew that, she swore she could feel Rosalind’s eyes glaring into her back in that moment. She was probably just being a little paranoid, the nerves getting to her, but suddenly Musa didn’t feel as relaxed anymore. The music—something that had always been so calming to her—wasn’t assuring, it was loud and obnoxious. She swore she could hear people whispering in the crowd, could feel people staring at her.

Suddenly, Roy’s hand was on her waist and the other capturing in her own before they began to move in a two-step waltz around the room, so many couples surrounding them and somehow they found themselves closer to the middle of the dance floor. She tried to keep her eyes directed on Roy, to her partner like she was instructed during those rehearsals but as the nerves began to grow she found herself desperate to find one of the others in the crowd of dancing teens, someone to put her mind at ease.

Then, suddenly Roy was letting go of her and she was spinning and spinning until she felt someone’s arms wrap around her and a familiar scent of pine and cedarwood engulf her—Riven.

“It’s okay,” He whispered to her, his other hand now firmly intertwined with hers and giving her a squeeze of assurance as they began to waltz around the floor. “I’ve got you, it’s okay.”

Musa subconsciously found her eyes closing, leaning into his touch as they danced. She found herself focusing on him and only him. And when she was certain she had calmed down, that she wasn’t going to freak out again or possibly do something to ruin the plan, she looked up at him only to find that he was already staring down at her. There was a small frown on his face, one most likely of confusion and concern.

“Aren’t you supposed to be on the other side of the room?” She asked him, her voice low for only him to hear. But she was curious. During their practices, Riven was always on the other side of the ring with his partner.

“Thought I’d save you from that prick and give you someone who actually knows how to dance.” He said with a small shrug, but there was a smirk tugging on his lips.

“You know how to waltz?” She questioned.

“Oh please, in my family you knew how to waltz before you knew how to walk.” He said with a dismissive scoff, it was a bit strained but she didn’t push it.

“If you’re such a professional then you should know that you were meant to pass me on around sixteen beats ago.” She noted with a knowing look. His smirk widened.

“Perhaps I don’t feel like giving you away just get. I happen to enjoy our time together.” But Musa understood the underlying message of his words. She smiled at him. However, before she could even utter a response, her eyes caught sight of Bloom who gave her a small wink.

The signal to start the plan.

It seemed Riven noticed too.

“Put your head on my shoulder,” He muttered to her, but she only looked at him in confusion. “Musa, just do it.” And so she did.

Riven placed one hand on her head, the other on her waist as he began to guide her through the crowd to the edges of the dance floor. She couldn’t actually see where they were going but she had faith in Riven guiding her.

“She needs some fresh hair,” She heard him tell someone. “She needs to get out of here.”

“No students are permitted outside the hall. A teacher can take her to the nurse if she is feeling unwell.”

“She’s a fucking empath, she needs to be away from people. So, move out of my way.” Riven gritted and she could’ve sworn she felt something within her flip upside down. She shouldn’t have found his bad temper so attractive.

“I…uh, of course. Be quick.” The other person stammered and Musa tried not to laugh.

“We’ll take as long as she needs.” Riven snapped before he began to lead Musa away towards the entrance. She waited, head tucked into the crook between his neck and shoulder, until she could feel nothing but Riven before she lifted her head up, giving him a pointed look.

“What was that?”

He gave her an innocent smile. “What was what?”

“You’ve got to head back, you aren’t meant to be here with me, Riv.” She told him in a softer voice. She watched him closely, watched as his jaw clenched a little before his expression softened at the nickname.

“Musa, I don’t need to be an empath to know that you didn’t want to do this alone.” He told her. “As stubborn as you may be to admit it.”

And it was true. It scared her a little that he was able to read her so well, to know that the last thing she wanted was to enter the lion’s den alone. And though she wanted him back in the hall where he was safe and unlikely to get caught, she was relieved he was here with her.

“It’s too late anyway, c’mon.” She muttered before they continued their way down the corridor.

“I know you are smiling.”

“Shut up.”

Once they reached Dowling’s office—Musa refused to refer to it as Rosalind’s for as long as she knew her _actual_ headmistress was alive—they were relieved to find no Solarian guards keeping watch. They approached the door but just as Riven reached out to turn the handle, Musa quickly stopped him.

“She’ll have precautions.” She stated simply and he stepped back to let her do her work. Riven watched her closely as her eyes began to shine bright purple, her hands outspread in front of her as she began to mutter something under her breath. He didn’t know much about magic, just a few bits here and there that he was taught during his own training. But he knew most of the magic they learned in first year was non-verbal and not-so-powerful. So, for Musa to be standing there, uttering words in an ancient language, he was pleasantly surprised and impressed.

He heard a small click before Musa turned to look at him, a grin on her lips. “Dowling has been teaching me some stuff.” She said with a casual shrug before she sauntered into the office. Riven shook his head before he followed her, letting the door close behind them.

There was a high chance this whole thing would be a bust, everyone in the group was aware of that. It was highly unlikely Rosalind was just going to leave a folder lying around that said ‘MY EVIL TO-DO LIST’ but it was also an opportunity they couldn’t waste. If they could find _anything_ to stop her, give them extra time or get a glimpse into what she was planning then it would be worth it.

Musa’s eyes scanned over the bookshelf, her fingers brushing along the spines of the many journals that laid on the shelf in front of her. Dowling had told her about the secret passage behind the shelf—Musa didn’t mention that she was aware of it and had been down there herself—but her headmistress seemed fairly confident Rosalind could be hiding something behind those walls. Musa just had the find the trigger to open the door and get beyond, but just as their luck had been the past few weeks, Rosalind seemed smart enough to change the trigger.

Wrapped up in her own thoughts, Musa didn’t hear or sense Riven coming up behind her until she felt the warmth of another person against her back, his hands sliding around her waist and resting against her lower stomach.

“Have I told you how hot you look in the colour red?” His breath was warm against her skin, slightly ticklish too but Musa quite enjoyed the feeling.

“Didn’t have to,” She retorted, her eyes focused on the bookshelf. “Felt it all night.”

“It… _really_ suits you.” He hummed, his lips brushing against her ear and it took a lot within her not to shiver at the feeling.

“Riv, we have a job to do.” She warned him. “We need to be focused.”

“Oh, but I am focused.” He told her, removing his hands until his fingertips were brushing along the bare skin of her shoulder. “I’m focusing on the fact that I have had to watch you prance around in that dress all night and somehow keep my hands to myself.”

“That sounds like a personal issue.” She retorted, and though she kept her gaze on the bookshelf in front of her, she was very hyper-aware of how his fingers were fiddling with the straps of her dress.

“I can make it your issue too.” He muttered as he lightly pushed the strap to the side before leaning down to press a few chaste kisses against her shoulder. The truth was that despite them making this deal, using each other as a distraction and release of frustration, they hadn’t gotten a moment alone since last week. Things had been so hectic and intense that neither one of them had the chance to sneak away. They hadn’t been alone all week.

Not until now. And suddenly, Musa was beginning to feel the week of deprivation from his touch chip away at her self-control. The job that was so important wasn’t looking so crucial right now.

“We are alone,” He kissed her shoulder. “With very little chance,” He kissed the nape of her neck. “Of someone disturbing us,” He kissed beneath her ear and she gasped a little. “Are you really going to let that opportunity slide?”

“I should be looking for something to help us.” An indirect answer.

“Guess I’ll just have to fight for your attention then.” He noted, not giving Musa a chance to argue as he lowered his head and began to litter kisses along her skin.

“Riven,” She murmured, her eyebrows furrowed together as she tried to focus. Yet, the second his lips latched onto her neck, sucking and licking wherever he could, Musa felt all common sense fly out the window as she let out a moan, head thrown back and Riven grinned at the sudden access he had. “Fuck.”

“This _fucking_ dress,” He groaned against her skin, his hands sliding down her arms and returning to grip her hips. “Everyone was staring at you, Musa, did you know that? Everyone was staring at you but I’m the only one that gets to do this,” Open mouth kisses trailing along her skin, desperate to taste her again after so long, “I’m the only one that can touch you like this.”

His fingers brushed her upper thigh, teasing the hem of her dress where the slit stopped. He could hear her breath audibly hitch as she waited for him to do something, expected him to do something. “What happened to that focus, Musa?” He whispered, the smugness in his words was like a slap in the face, and in no time, Musa whirled around and grabbed his face before pulling his lips down onto hers.

He moaned against her lips, shocked by the sudden movement but pleasantly surprised. His hands slid down to cup her ass, pulling her closer to him as he deepened the kiss. He felt her entrap his lower lip between her teeth, lightly tugging on it before letting it go and quickly kissing him again. She was teasing him, tempting him. Even when this woman was as desperate as him, she still tried to have the upper hand. Yet, when Riven pulled back for a few seconds to catch his breath, saw the swollen lips, and smudged lipstick, he knew that he would’ve fallen to his knees in front of her if he wasn’t so desperate to kiss her again.

Riven pulled her back in, his hands moving to her hair as he found the small clips keeping her hair intact, and quickly pulled them out. “Stupid little things.” He muttered, fingers running through her locks and using them as leverage to pull her head back a little, Musa moaned at the feeling. He admired the marks he left on her neck, the ones beginning to form, the ones she would have trouble covering up later, and smirked, whispering a small ‘fuck’ under his breath before she feverishly yanked him back in with his tie.

“You should wear suits more often.” She commented, lips brushing his, not quite letting him kiss her. Her hands ran down the lapels of his blazer, before she gripped them and pushed it off his shoulders until the material fell to the floor.

“Oh yeah?” He grinned, watching as her eyes run up and down his figure. He had to admit, he quite liked the lustful look in her eyes, glad to know he was giving her a similar reaction.

“Oh yeah.” She confirmed before pulling him back in. Her eyes glanced over his figure, admiring the way the shirt clung onto his arms and chest(much more flattering than his school shirt at least). She ran her hands down to his hips, impatiently untucking his shirt—a sign that she wanted it off—before she moved back up to his tie. A few tugs and it now laid on the floor, the top few buttons of his shirt now undone. But before she could undo anymore, Riven’s hands were gripping her thighs and quickly lifting her up, her legs wrapping around his waist causing her dress to hitch up to accommodate.

“You really like doing that, don’t you?” She commented, hands gripping his shoulders as she stared down at him. His face was in direct line of her chest, something he seemed awfully pleased about as he grinned up at her, pressing a kiss on her skin where her dress was beginning to fall down.

“It’s a good view.” He said and for a second, she was almost too tempted to pull him back into a kiss and forget about everything else. Yet, before she even had the chance, he began walking and she frowned a little. In all honesty, she was expecting him to slam her against the bookshelf and take her there (it wouldn’t be the first time they did it against a bookshelf, and most likely not the last) but it seemed like he had other plans. “Riven—”

“Shh,” He murmured with a grin and she felt a wave of smugness hit her. She gripped onto him tightly as he moved through the office, and when he paused, one hand left her thigh. Suddenly she heard a crash and turned her head to see the belongings that were once on the desk now abandoned on the floor. Her eyes widened as she turned to him, ready to scold him but his lips were pressed against hers before she even tried. “Stop thinking too much.” His words muttered as he placed her down on the desk.

Musa had to admit that maybe in any other situation she would be freaking out that they had created such an obvious mess, and yet sitting on that desk, the concept of Riven taking her there and then, in a place like Dowling’s office which would usually be so forbidden and unthinkable, was burning a desire in her that she didn’t know she had. Suddenly, she was far more eager to feel the cold wood against her skin as he buried himself into her after a week of nothing. 

Riven’s fingertips grazed along the sides of her thighs, all the way up her body until he was toying with the straps of her dress and tugging them down. He ducked his head into the crook of her neck, lips latching onto the skin above her breasts and sucking and licking the newly exposed skin. Musa let out a moan of approval, fingers digging into his shirt, his name a breathless whisper as she used her legs to tug him closer.

“Fuck, please.” She whined, head thrown back in pleasure. She felt his fingers trail down the valley between her breasts, tracing along her nipples until they hardened beneath his touch. Her nails dug further into his skin as he continued to toy with her buds before trailing down to her thighs once again.

“I quite like when you beg,” He muttered to her, hands trailing beneath the hem of her dress and upwards. She felt his fingers curl around her panties before tugging them down her legs, and soon they were abandoned on the floor along with the scattered papers. “Just how desperate and needy you can get.”

“Says you.” She countered, her breath hitching as his hands dipped beneath her dress once again and travelled to the apex of her thighs. She swallowed hard as she looked up at him, watching him closely as he swiped through her slit, the wetness of her arousal instantly soaking his fingers. Musa fought to keep her eyes open and focus on his face.

“If you wanted me to get on my knees you just have to ask.” His voice low and hoarse, his fingers teasing her clit, it was all quite overwhelming, and yet she still craved more. “Do you want me on my knees, Musa?” She let out a small moan in response and Riven didn’t fight the smirk on his face.

She quickly pulled him forward by his shoulders, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss as Riven slipped a finger into her, the moans muffled by the kiss. His finger moved teasingly slow, so frustrating as it curled inside her but it still wasn’t enough. “Holy shit, please.” She moaned, pulling away from the kiss as he slipped another finger into her. But his speed remained the same.

“Just relax, darling.” He murmured, fingers slipping out of her and she whined in response. He grinned at her, softly pushing her back until she was laying down on the desk and he pressed a few chaste kisses against her lips before standing up straight. She looked at him in confusion as he began to kneel on the floor in front of her until she felt him grip her ankles and yank her towards him. Musa gulped a little as he looked up, sending a sly wink as he pushed the dress up until it rested on her stomach and she was fully exposed to him. She wasn’t sure if it was the sudden chill or the hungry look he was giving that made her shiver.

“Riven,” She whispered, not even sure what she was going to say but she never got the chance to even continue. Not when he wrapped his arms around her thighs, hands resting on her hips and his head ducking down to lick up her slit. “Oh fuck!” She moaned out in response, her hips automatically lifting off the desk but he quickly pushed them back down.

“Stay still, darling.” He muttered, his breath hot against her. Her eyes closed in response, lip tucked between her teeth as she tried to hold back her moans but he didn’t seem too happy with that response as he leaned in, lips wrapping around her clit and sucking eagerly.

“Oh my god!” She whined, her nails digging into the wood of the desk as his tongue worked against her cunt, licking and sucking with so much enthusiasm that she was wiggling and twitching under his touch. She couldn’t bring herself to open her eyes and look down at him but she was sure there was a smug glint in his eyes, proud of the praises she was chanting.

Riven was watching her closely, an angle he was enjoying very much as he watched her lose herself under his touch. When his tongue ran up and down her cunt, tongue circling around her clit, or even a little breath against her was enough to have Musa wriggling and desperate, dress pooled at her midriff. Filthy moans and whines leaving her lips as one hand clutched the edge of the desk, the other grabbing her breast as she rolled her nipple between her fingers. He wanted to memorise this sight, the flushed cheeks, and smudged lipstick and eyes clenched close. He felt his cock twitch, the fancy trousers he was wearing seeming unbearably tight.

He hadn’t noticed the small hesitance in his movements until he felt her hands grip onto his hair, her hips attempting to lift off the desk even with his hands pinning her down, a particularly eager and needy moan leaving her lips.

“Riven, fuck, please!” She sobbed, tugging on his hair to bring him closer to her cunt and he couldn’t help but groan as his tongue eagerly began to lap her soaked entrance.

The vibrations of his moans and his mouth working wonders on her was enough for Musa to feel herself reaching that peak like she was almost there. She was so close, a line of curses and his name echoing through the office. And then she felt one of his hands leave her hips and a part of her worried that he was going to pull away, that he was going to stop. But just as she felt his tongue wrap around her clit, Riven pushed two fingers inside and curled them upwards as he began to pump them in and out of her. She could’ve cried at the overwhelming pleasure she felt.

She felt a little bad at how hard she must have been tugging on his hair, fingers clutching onto his locks as she reached that peak. Back arching, thighs clenching, heels digging into his back, moans, and sobs of pleasure the only sound as she climaxed. Riven’s tongue and fingers moving at a slower tempo to help her calm down and once he felt her hands leave his hair, he finally pulled away to look at her with a grin on his face, seeing how absolutely fucked she looked with her eyes closed and chest heaving.

“I might have to get down on my knees more often.” He commented smugly as she opened her eyes to look at him, laughing a little as she took in his appearance. His hair was dishevelled and messy, mouth glistening, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows (she wasn’t even sure when he did but she _definitely_ was not complaining).

“I wouldn’t mind,” She muttered as she sat up, her legs still wrapped loosely around him to keep him close to her. Her eyes trailed down, catching the way his tongue swiped over his bottom lip and she quickly pulled him into a searing kiss. Riven moaned against her lips, hands finding her waist as he returned the kiss with equal amounts of passion and neediness.

She felt his tongue push against hers, the same one that was between her legs moments ago, and she could taste herself on his lips and it just made her crave to yank the rest of his clothes off more. Her lips never left his as she began to unbutton the rest of his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders before she began working on his trousers.

She could hear his breath hitch as she pushed his trousers down, her hand instantly cupping his bulge as Riven whined against her, head falling to rest on her shoulder. She palmed him over the material before they followed suit with his trousers, now pooled at his ankles so he could kick them off. She glanced down, lip between her teeth as her hand wrapped around his cock.

“Oh fuck,” He moaned against her neck, lightly biting down on her shoulder as she began to jerk him off, thumb swiping over his head to rub the small bead of precum teasingly before she lifted it to her mouth, sucking it as he lifted his head to watch her. “You fucking minx.”

She only grinned in response as her legs dropped and hand removed from his length, Riven frowning in response. But his complaints fell short when she was pushing him until he fell back onto the large desk chair. Musa slid off the desk, her legs buckling a little which caused a wave of pride emit from him but she ignored it as she reached behind and undid the zip of her dress.

Riven’s eyes watched the material fall to the ground, noticing how she now stood in front of him in nothing but her heels. His hand subconsciously moving to wrap around his cock, tongue swiping over his lip as he watched her walk towards him before straddling his lap.

Her hands grabbed his face as she kissed him hard, hips languidly moving against his. Their moans mingled together, skin pressed against skin. One of her hands gripped the back of the chair and the other moved between their bodies to grab his cock. She swiped it between her lips, her own arousal lubricating his cock before she slowly sank down onto it, head thrown back in pleasure.

Riven’s hand instinctively moved to cup her ass, hands squeezing her flesh as he resisted the urge to buck his hips against her. He waited, biting down on his lip until she was ready and when she began to circle her hips, Riven could’ve sworn he let out a moan of relief. Both hands dug into the leather back of the seat as she began to slowly move up and down on his cock, his hands on her ass guiding her.

“Oh shit, yes!” She moaned out as Riven leaned forward, his lips latching onto her breasts as he sucked and licked and teased them, her hips stuttering in response but he squeezed her ass to encourage her to continue. It wasn’t long before her tempo increased, a pleasurable burn in her thighs as she bounced on his cock.

But Riven craved her lips, to feel her whimpers of pleasure against his own. So entranced on reaching that high, she barely noticed his hands leaving her ass and squeezing her sides. Her mind so focused on continuing to circle her hips that she barely comprehended his hands travelling higher until one of his hands wrapped around her neck and pulled her face down to his.

“Riv—” Her own moan cutting herself off as his hand around her neck tightened, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. One hand snapped up to grip his wrist, not to push it away though, to keep it there, the small squeeze of reassurance giving all the confirmation he needed before he pulled her into a deep kiss, hand still happily squeezing around her neck.

Lost in each other, Musa’s legs burning as it became harder and harder to move her hips and not give in to the pleasure, Riven taking it upon himself to buck his hips up to meet hers. Breathy, filthy moans and pants shared between them as they reached that tumble over the edge. Musa reached her climax first, her lips parted in a silent scream as she clung onto anything her nails could dig into. Riven following only a couple of thrusts later, hands gripping her waist and head resting against her chest. Both of them taking a moment to catch their breath, neither one in a rush to move from the position they were in.

“So,” Riven eventually spoke up, she knew even if she wasn’t an empath she would be able to sense the arrogance rolling off him. “Choking, huh?” He teased and Musa huffed out a small laugh.

“Shut up.” She muttered, shifting her gaze down to look at him.

“I’ll keep it in mind for the future.” Riven commented, his fingers tracing lightly along her waist and thighs, a habit that she noticed he did quite often. Even when they were just sitting at lunch or in the Winx suite, his hand would be on her leg and drawing small, random shapes. She never stopped him, she quite enjoyed the wave of relaxation that came with the wee habit of his.

“You’re so fucking cocky.” She muttered with a roll of her eyes, her fingers fiddling with the hair at the nape of his neck. His features softened a little at the gesture. Musa’s eyes scanned over his face, her eyes lingering on his lips for a few moments too long. There was a small inkling in the back of her mind, scratching its way through her thoughts. An overwhelming desire to lean down and kiss him.

It was odd because she had kissed Riven before. She had kissed him more times than she could count. But it was always during their little deal when they were wrapped up in one another’s pleasure and lust. However, this…this was different. She didn’t want to kiss him because she was chasing that high or needing an out for her frustrations. She wanted to kiss him because, in that moment, he just looked so kissable. Because in the odd moments he genuinely smiled, her heart swelled a little and she could’ve sworn it skipped a beat. She wanted to kiss him because maybe she actually like--

“I thought you liked that about me.” He countered, that classic Riven smirk returning to his face once again and Musa quickly pushed down whatever thought she was having. She cleared her throat and returned the smile. It was just a momentary lapse of judgment caused by post-orgasmic bliss. Nothing else. No real feelings involved.

“Piss off.” She scoffed, shoving his chest a little, and Riven only laughed in response. He opened his mouth, ready to retort with some snarky comment but the words died down on his tongue as he frowned, something catching his eye over her shoulder. “Riv?”

“What the fuck is that?” He asked and Musa quickly turned around to see what he was staring at. There, amongst the abandoned sheets from when Riven swiped everything off the table, laid three large crystals that neither of them had noticed during their little rendezvous.

Musa stared at them for a few moments, her brain a little frazzled as she tried to remember where she had seen them before. She closed her eyes for a second and when they opened, they were a bright purple. It took barely three seconds before she felt a strong pulse of magic reverberate from the crystals, a small gasp leaving her lips when she felt it.

“Holy shit…” Musa whispered and she felt his grip on her hips tighten slightly, the wave of concern and curiosity only following moments later.

“What? What is it?” He asked her, but she had yet to look away from the three massive crystals, her eyes still glaring purple. “Musa, what…what are they?”

“Amplified containment crystals.” She muttered as she slowly turned to face him. She felt one of his hands moving to cup her cheek, his eyebrows furrowed together as he watched her eyes slowly die back down to their usual brown.

“What does that mean?” He asked and she didn’t hide the shiver that ran down her spine as she swallowed the knot in the back of her throat, suddenly feeling much colder and on edge than she was moments ago.

“It means we are more fucked than we thought.”


End file.
